<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>天空与星星 by Deathie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484473">天空与星星</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathie/pseuds/Deathie'>Deathie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, My First Work in This Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathie/pseuds/Deathie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我流一见钟情<br/>普通大学生露×黑手党养子耀</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>天空与星星</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不要擅自闯入陌生地方。这是作为这片陆地26万留学生之一的伊万布拉金斯基被告知的准则。这个远东的城市湿润温暖，夜晚也人头攒动，而霓虹灯触角够不到的地方，有千万幽黑的角落。东方国度充满秘密。奶奶玛莉拉伊万诺夫娜说。不从属者，切勿探求。<br/>
他的同学本田菊说得对，六月的雨是很不讲道理。伊万布拉金斯基跳进街边店铺的房檐的时候，脖子周围的衬衫布料已经湿透。街道上人顶着公文包等东西加快步伐，毫无惊慌迷惘的迹象。这里就是这样，所有人永远都忙着赶往自己的目的地。<br/>
伊万走进店里。他发现他来过这里，大一的时候经常和舍友来租碟，前台总是堆满了杂志碟片和偷偷出售的劣质香烟，收钱的是个长相非常漂亮的东方少年。但伊万很快就看出他和他一样不是本国人，因为那孩子的日语带着微妙的口音。又也许是因为他举手投足间那种独特的懒散和笃定，看向顾客的黑色眼睛纯粹得让人心慌，明明十二分真诚，却总给人一种戏谑，仿佛隔着什么在打量你，再漠不关心地嘲弄一番，莫名让你觉得无地自容。所以，向来付款都是他那大咧咧糙乎乎的南美洲舍友的任务。<br/>
伊万记忆中，那个男孩子只和他说过一次话，是他舍友拿好东西拉着他准备离开的时候，男孩拽住了他的袖子。伊万那时有一瞬间的心慌，仿佛他的社交恐惧症在这个男孩子身上体现得尤为剧烈，他略僵硬地转过头，男孩正友好地看着他，伊万的眼睛和那双漆黑的瞳仁对上后立马撤开，落到男孩线条柔软的锁骨上。男孩往他手里递来一张碟。“送给你。”伊万接过来，看了看上面的汉字标题，那时他的日语贫瘠，他不认识。“是新出的电影，”男孩说，他的声音有清脆的质感，但在安静的店内被压得很低，变得非常柔和。伊万道了谢，将碟片装进口袋，没有问多余的问题，比如为什么要送他东西。<br/>
不要揣测东方人的思维，奶奶这么说过。<br/>
但这次，柜台后面那个男孩不在，风扇隔着收银台的电脑，对着玻璃窗上噼里啪啦的雨珠空转。伊万随便走了两圈，掀开走廊尽头的门帘，露出通往地下室的楼梯。<br/>
这里是大城市。这里是大城市的一家老旧影像店。这里有地下室并不奇怪。出人意料地宽阔，给人感觉像某种交易场所。他认出这里是地下放映室，走廊里房间一字排开，聊胜于无的灯光让它们显得无穷无尽。这非常合理。伊万有一种恍然大悟的感觉。他看见两对拐进小包间的情侣，透过没关的房门，他看见亲吻的人影，相似的身形在荧幕闪闪的画面切合中像某种艺术品。<br/>
那那个前台男孩，他会接待客人吗？伊万布拉金斯基虽然不想承认，但那个男孩，说他是干这个的，也没什么好奇怪。他看起来也像干这个的，而且绝对是贵得要命的那种。<br/>
伊万才发现每个门上都贴着人的名字。但大都是普通的大和民族的姓氏，比如田中，杉山，小野，刚刚那个没关门的是宫本的房间。伊万顺着一间间走下去，机械式地阅读门牌上的姓氏。这里隔音显然并不好，偶尔从某间房内传出来一两声露骨的动静，压抑又清晰。伊万读到最后一个门牌，停住了，没有别的原因，他不认识上面的字。第一个字是“王”，他认识，第二个字笔画太多，他看着眼熟但读不出来。<br/>
门没有锁，伊万推门进去。门开得无声无息，伊万不太适应。他的宿舍和学校房间的门推开时都会伴随微妙的摩擦声，像某种金属被撕裂，他一度以为这种门这边特有的产品，用来提醒主人不速之客的存在。他一直觉得很正常，东方的民族很友好，但也很警惕，他们的防备周全，又不会让你觉得被冒犯。但无论如何也是防备。是笑面和温柔表象下的冷冰冰的防备。那有时候比刀剑相向还要让人恐惧。<br/>
迎面是齐天花板高的木质书架，直冲冲沉甸甸地立在门口，挡住企图从外面窥探的所有视线，如同忠心耿耿的护卫。伊万抬头看，目光扫过书脊，大概百十来本，各种语言，他甚至发现了好几本俄语的《锌皮娃娃兵》和《莱蒙托夫诗集》。他已经很久没有读过莱蒙托夫了。伊万爱上的第一个家乡的诗人不是普希金，也不是丘特切夫，而是莱蒙托夫。他十二岁阅读的第一首诗叫《乞丐》。他为那个手心被塞下石头的可怜人而愤怒。后来他明白了诗的第三节，于是对「爱情」这个名词烙下了酸涩的印象。再后来，他喜欢上《天空与星星》，中学里他和朋友们喜欢无缘无故地长叹，“你有什么不幸？——”<br/>
他曾经没有任何不幸。伊万却从莱蒙托夫的《天空与星星》里后知后觉地尝到浓郁的悲伤和孤独。他在伏努科沃机场拖着行李箱排队安检的时候，是透过莱蒙托夫留恋着他的国。他不会让他太冷漠，也不会让他太哀伤。那以后，伊万飞来东边这个繁荣之地，这个人多城多的岛，比家乡的城市还小的岛。不管是天空和星星还是乞丐的爱情，都不再有藏身的余地。伊万不再读莱蒙托夫。<br/>
伊万绕过书架，看见宽敞的客厅，对面的墙壁上镶嵌着两扇房门。伊万在原地伫立了几秒，才意识到长沙发上有人。沙发背着他，坐垫应该很深，因为他没想到有三个人从上面坐了起来，转头就着昏暗的灯光看他。<br/>
伊万看着那个前台少年半敞的上衣，才意识到现在是个什么情况，却没有觉得局促。他觉得自己可能早已经失去了羞怯的习惯，而恐惧，他生来就没有。另外两个人面目模糊，黑色的液体似的在伊万视线边沿蠕动。其中一个人发出某种类似于质问的恐吓声响，见伊万良久不动，他抽出刀来。<br/>
冷冰冰的武器，却像小拇指一样纤细。伊万脑子里全是疑惑，这种东西难道不应该留着切水果才对？他都没怎么动，对面就连人带刀翻到地上，骂骂咧咧不再起来。<br/>
直到两个人恶狠狠地甩上门，伊万都还在疑惑。对目前的一切，对这个世界感到疑惑。他听见门上挂着“王”什么的牌子被震到地上的清脆声响。屋子里就剩下两个人。<br/>
伊万还是站在原地，后知后觉地有点无所适从。他看见少年穿好衣服站起来，拢了拢垂挂到肩上的头发，慢条斯理地整理了下沙发，扫了扫地板上的烟灰碎屑。一系列动作后，他才看向伊万，轻声开口道“要喝点什么？”</p><p>伊万坐在沙发上，捧着一罐热腾腾的茶，看少年熟练地摆弄一整套复杂的茶具，动作轻巧得像手指在舞蹈。茶道伊万懂一点点，是学校里民俗课上教的。但伊万发现面前的人动作并不像学校的茶艺师那么规范，省去了很多繁琐的礼节性动作，看起来随意而温柔，多了一点说不出的优雅。泡茶的少年看起来非常安静，干净得像从未涉世的天使，一点看不出……<br/>
伊万摇了摇头，心想自己怎么这样，不能因为别人的职业而歧视人家。<br/>
“我叫王耀。”少年轻描淡写，抬头冲伊万笑了一下，却解开了伊万一个巨大的困惑。“……耀？”伊万重复。“耀。”王耀点头，拉过伊万的手，摊开，用手指在他宽阔白皙的手掌上一笔一划地写。“耀”。<br/>
“是光的意思，吗？”伊万开口，有些不好意思。王耀的手指划得他整个人都有点痒，他知道自己的日语口音挺重的。王耀偏头思考了一下，点了点头，“嗯，算是吧。更像是某种像光的东西，某种抽象一点的形容词。”<br/>
“像太阳一样？”伊万说。<br/>
“像太阳一样。”王耀好像有点脸红，低头喝了口茶。“我们也有像光一样的名字，”犹豫了一会，伊万说道。他发现自己来到这边后从来没有这么舒服地想要说点什么，特别是提起这样一个名字。他自己也觉得莫名其妙。“Анатолий，”伊万清晰地读出每个音节，他好久没有对别人说母语了。“是日出的意思。”<br/>
也许是他的语气暴露了一些事情，王耀抬起眼睛，歪着头端详他。伊万也看着他的眼睛，心下好奇那双黑色的瞳仁是不是从来都无所不知。“安纳托利，”王耀小声而准确地重复了一遍。伊万惊讶于他语音的标准。“他是你的故事，对吗？”王耀嘴角扬起微笑，很迷人。<br/>
伊万点点头。<br/>
王耀没有多问什么。伊万也学着他样子小口喝茶，发现这液体的味道他从未喝过，平时出于好奇从7-11买来的茶包明显不是这个味道。王耀似乎看出了他的心思，神情有些小骄傲地解释道，“是从家乡带过来的茶叶，没有名字，但你永远也不会忘记它的气味。它更多是嗅觉才能感受的，而不是味觉。”王耀闭上眼晴，专注地品起茶。伊万没有开口打扰他。屋子里的沉默非常舒适，伊万端详王耀的脸，发现他的睫毛很长很黑，几乎在脸颊上投下阴影，像柔软蓬勃的草。他的嘴唇被茶水润湿，原本淡淡的唇色被温得红润起来。<br/>
他现在看上去很美。<br/>
“你不喜欢他们”，伊万说。王耀刚刚睁开眼睛。“你也不怎么喜欢，”王耀调侃道。伊万自知失言，正要道歉，却见王耀开怀地咯咯笑起来，声音很轻，似乎怕打扰了什么。“我倒要问你，为什么赶走他们？”<br/>
“我没有。是他们要攻击我。”伊万解释，他不想让他认为自己坏了他的生意。王耀笑得更开心了。“你真的是个单纯的大学生，对吗万涅奇卡？”<br/>
伊万睁大眼睛。他从来没有说起过自己的名字。他的昵称从王耀唇间蹦出来，显得那么自然，如同多年的老友。“上次你那个舍友这么叫你来着。”王耀耸耸肩，表情俏皮。<br/>
伊万紧张地清了清嗓子。“你不喜欢他们，我看得出来。很明显。我知道我没资格评判，但也许你应该考虑一下，就是，客人的选择，之类的。”伊万吞吞吐吐，脸颊倏地烧起来。“他们配不上……我的意思是，他们不值得信赖，你可能会觉得奇怪，但其中一个人戴着鸢尾花的徽章，他不是什么好人。”<br/>
王耀看着他，眼神温柔。伊万躲避着他的眼神。“你为什么会知道这个？”<br/>
伊万见王耀没有生气，无声地出了口气。“说来话长，童年阴影。小时候皮，有一次玩脱了砸了某个大家族用来求婚的古董瓷，被绑架去当人质索要赔偿金了。我扭了大半天才把眼睛上的布条蹭掉，那时候现在旁边好几个拿枪抵着我脑壳的人，就戴着这个花。”<br/>
“你来这里很久了？”王耀问。“不久，就六年。但我六岁的时候陪奶奶到过海岸那边，假期应邀到南边沿海走了一趟。”伊万突然想到了什么，看着王耀，小心翼翼地问，“你……你多大了？”<br/>
“你看我多大？”王耀说。<br/>
“顶多十五岁……吧，”伊万觉得脸颊又开始烧起来，不知道是不是因为想到了之前看到的一幕，想到王耀明明还是个孩子，那种事情变得又罪恶又像禁忌般诱人。伊万看他他长手长脚，但整体身高不高，衣服挂在身上空荡荡的，皮肤白得像瓷釉。<br/>
“我马上就二十二了，”王耀说，给伊万续上茶，“而你才十八，你该叫我哥哥。”伊万难以置信地眨了眨眼睛，一时不知道说什么好。<br/>
“还有，你以为我是什么人？”王耀绕过桌子，<br/>
坐上伊万的腿，埋进伊万的怀里，箍住他的腰。伊万措手不及，脑子和手脚都不知道往哪里放，竭力往后躲却无处可退。他低头，看见王耀过于宽松的T恤一直皱到大腿，下面很可能没有穿别的裤子。<br/>
“等，等一下。”伊万磕磕巴巴。<br/>
“等什么？”王耀笑了，气流从嘴角溢出喷过伊万的耳朵，带着那种无名的茶香。“你在想什么？”<br/>
伊万失语。王耀却扯住他的手，往自己衣服下牵去。伊万屏住了呼吸。下一秒，伊万的手指触到了什么硬硬的东西。<br/>
硬硬的，冰冷的。本来应该用来切水果的。<br/>
伊万小心地将它抽出来，刀锋在台灯橘黄色的光晕里闪烁。<br/>
“与其说你赶走了他们救下了我，不如说你救了他们一命。”王耀从伊万身上下来，伸了个懒腰。“怎么说呢，你的确坏了我的生意，但没关系，这次的任务没有期限，我可以慢慢来。”<br/>
伊万盯着那把精致的刀愣了很久。这刀虽然小，但绝对不是用来切水果的。这个和之前那个人想要用来捅他的那把刀不一样。这一把刀刃上带着倒刺，刃尖的材质和刀身不同，刀尖微不可见地弯曲，恰好可以完美地贴合人的脖颈。<br/>
这是用来杀戮的刀。<br/>
他本该想到的。心若止水勾引鸢尾花会社的人，这么大这么私密的房间所有者。他的气质和举止。<br/>
伊万小心地将刀放到桌面上，再次清了清嗓子。他犹豫了一下，似乎在挣扎，最后终于决定开口，“那个，对不起。”<br/>
王耀挑眉。<br/>
“对不起，妄自揣测你了。你肯定觉得我很冒犯吧。”伊万表情竟然很委屈。王耀觉得他看起来就像一只大大的，软软的小白熊。王耀眨了眨眼睛。“你不怕我？”伊万摇头，想了想。“如果你真的是……干那个的，我可能会更怕你一点？”<br/>
王耀笑，栽倒在他身边的沙发上。“你真的是社交恐惧症，对吧？”他滚了一圈挨到伊万身边，长发落到伊万的大腿上。这次伊万没有要躲开。“上次给你的碟片，看了吗？”伊万点点头，“我在寝室外放来着，结果隔壁的同学跑过来问我是不是在看那种片。”<br/>
“那你觉得怎么样？”王耀干脆躺倒在他的大腿上。伊万的表情看起来似乎在努力思考，“很露骨，很欲，很沉重，有点痛，就像在水的深处给划了一刀。但是……很美。”<br/>
王耀愣了一下，苦笑，“你日语真的很好。”</p><p>“看电影吗？”<br/>
伊万想也没想地点了点头。他不知道现在几点了，大概快夜里十一点了吧，外面的雨声一点也听不见，但肯定还在下。六月的雨是不会很快就停下来的。伊万觉得待在这里，像待在时间之外，他好像不会困倦也不会饥饿，他被一种奇妙的宁静席卷，他在外面抱持的任何态度，不管是粉饰的积极还是真实的厌世，在这里都毫无意义。伊万觉得自己陷入了某种久违的，温柔的情绪。<br/>
王耀将对面墙壁上的布卷起来，露出后面的一块大屏幕，是专门用于放映电影的。伊万这才注意到沙发旁边的柜型支架上放着一只老式放映机，看起来用了挺久了，但还是很干净，很新。王耀没有问他想看什么，也没有来来去去挑选很久，径直从碟柜里抽出一张，放到机子里推了进去。<br/>
两个人窝在沙发上看完了片头，第一个画面露出来的时候，王耀才小小地“啊”了一声。“是这张啊。”<br/>
“你放进去之前不知道的吗？”伊万说。<br/>
“不知道啊，我随便拿的。”王耀说着，起身要去换碟，被伊万拉住手臂拽了回来。他跌坐下来，几乎跌到伊万身上。“就看这个吧。”伊万说，表情好奇又无辜。王耀叹了口气。<br/>
“这个电影不是什么人都能看的，我的意思是，看懂，或者说接受。”王耀说着，坐了坐直。“你是说那方面吗？”伊万问。“当然不是，我是说导演的表达方式，非常地，本土，喜欢隐喻，喜欢玩弄不起眼但很有效的技术。”王耀说着，不知道从哪里变出来一罐啤酒，塞进伊万手里，拿走了他的茶杯。“别喝茶了，看电影得喝酒。”<br/>
“《The wedding  Banquet》，英文是这么翻的吧。”<br/>
“你不用担心。这个导演我知道，他的电影我看过。”伊万说，娴熟地拉开了啤酒罐。“嗯……《少年P》？”王耀猜道。伊万摇头，“《断背山》。”<br/>
“《色戒》我也看过一点，但后来睡着了，没看完。”<br/>
王耀本来若有所思地盯着他，听到这话笑了，“那你也能睡着，真不错。”<br/>
“是你们的导演吧？”伊万轻轻地问。“他的名字很好听，和你的一样好听。我喜欢你们那边的名字。”<br/>
“不要以偏概全吧，每个民族都有很扯的名字。话说，你是怎么知道我从哪里来？”<br/>
伊万的目光从屏幕上移开，转头看王耀。“你说话的方式。你倒茶的方式。还有你眼睛的颜色。”<br/>
“这边也有茶道。这边的人眼睛也是黑色的。”王耀说。<br/>
伊万看了他很久。久到王耀用手肘戳他让他看屏幕，否则要错过重要剧情。他转过头，说，“不一样。”<br/>
他们沉默地看着电影。偶尔有啜饮啤酒的声音。王耀不知道什么时候歪着身子靠在了伊万身上，伊万能感觉到他肩膀和脊柱凸起的骨头。他是个китаец，伊万想。王耀是个китайский的名字。他也不知道这对他来说有什么意义，也不知道他的国籍对他来说有何种区别。他就是觉得有什么不一样。他只觉得王耀紧紧挨着他的那块皮肤很温暖，暖到发烫。他六岁的时候在北京差点走丢，当时有个陌生人抓着他的手腕四处询问，才终于在日落前把他送到奶奶身边。他记得奶奶对那个男人用不通的语言尽力地表达迫切的感谢。那个陌生人的手也是这么温暖。<br/>
王耀先打破了平静。“你不喜欢这里。”他说。他们都知道没有人在认真看电影。“这里太拥挤，太躁动了。你不喜欢这里的街道，它们同时可以非常干净又非常肮脏。你甚至不喜欢这里的天空。你已经好久没去上课了，伊万？你的老师早就把签着你重修令的成绩单锁进了抽屉，等你一出现就扔到你脸上。”<br/>
伊万盯着他，王耀却没有看他，语气似乎正在漫无目的地拉家常。王耀的洞察力拥有让人惧怕的力量，伊万有那么一瞬间想要表情狠一点，想要把他推开，却连眼神都冷不下来。<br/>
“你为什么要到这里来，万涅奇卡？我也许能猜到一点，但不是全部。”王耀调整了一下他的姿势，依然紧紧靠着伊万的胳膊。“那个Анатолий，他对你做了什么？”伊万摇头，“他什么也没做，不是他的错。”他觉得胸口渐渐泛起某种陈年的疼痛，很钝，不再能对他造成什么实质性的伤害，只是熟悉得要命，让人开始厌烦。“把我赶出来的不是某个人，是所有的一切。”<br/>
“我知道。”王耀突然说。<br/>
“你知道？”<br/>
“我知道。”王耀说。伊万不再挖空心思搜寻合适的词语表达那段隐秘的过去。没关系，王耀知道。“那你呢，你又为什么来到这里？”<br/>
王耀笑着说了一句他听不懂的话。伊万反应了一下，明白过来他在说中文。应该是很短的一个句子，发音很好听，听起来像叹气一样。<br/>
“为了生活。”王耀用日语重复一遍，眼睛里闪着调皮的光。<br/>
伊万没有追究，也没有生气“以后你会愿意告诉我实话的。”<br/>
王耀摇头，“以后你会知道我说的是真话。”<br/>
电影不知怎么就快结尾了，雪白的婚纱，鲜红的旗袍，一派热闹祥和的喜宴。伊万最后一口啤酒下肚，失去气泡的饮料无法刺激喉口，变得寡淡无味。<br/>
“很×蛋的现实，”王耀说。屏幕上字幕滚动。“是啊，很幸运我逃了出来。”伊万突然偏过头，朝他咧开大白牙。王耀发现他的眼睛是淡紫色的，一笑起来几乎变成天真的深粉色，带着光，温柔可爱到足以给他的心脏来上一枪。王耀凑过去，在伊万脸颊上亲了一口。他看着北国人呆呆的表情，忍俊不禁，“怎么？我平时不这么亲人，你放心。”<br/>
伊万低头看他，内心涌起不知名的情绪。仿若他头一次读到莱蒙托夫的那首无名的诗。“你的目光有如那天穹……”他一直觉得莱蒙托夫的情诗写得不如他那些歌颂孤独和自由的诗歌来得触动人心，现在才知道，他之前只是无法共情而已。<br/>
“我记得东方人不相信一见钟情。”伊万吞了吞口水，哑着嗓子说。他并没有感觉到汹涌的情/欲，就像他以前和另一个太阳在一起的时候。他感觉到归属和安全。世界上怎么会有另外一个人，名字里也拥有太阳的光芒？伊万觉得这一定是上帝又在和他开玩笑。但他看着王耀那双眼睛，那双不像阳光反极似黑夜的眼睛，觉得无论是不是命运的陷阱，他觉得都无伤大雅。<br/>
“我们大多数时候不信。但要分人。”王耀笑，“这是一句谎言：要分人。你可以信也可以不信。”<br/>
“我知道你不喜欢很多事情，伊万。我也是，我也对很多事情不满。”<br/>
“但是你喜欢我。”王耀说着，手掌贴着他的头，抓了抓他的头发。伊万没有反驳。王耀突然坐了起来，坐到伊万面前，他的腿盘在身下，伸出手来捧住伊万的脸颊，他的声音柔软，带着水汽。“我也许没有办法让你喜欢上这里，或者喜欢上更多的东西，但你可以喜欢我，万涅奇卡，你可以喜欢我。”<br/>
“那你喜欢我吗，小耀？”伊万小声问。王耀的手爱怜地滑到伊万的脖子上，抚摸着那里的皮肤，为自己新的昵称感到浑身暖乎乎的，“我们东方人不怎么对刚刚相识的人说喜欢。”<br/>
“小耀骗人。过去的三年我每一次光顾你们的店，你都在端详我。我也在端详你，在你不知道的时候。以你的敏锐，现在你应该比我还要了解我自己。”伊万的声音听起来像在撒娇。<br/>
王耀笑而不语。伊万垂下目光。“我真的可以喜欢你吗？”<br/>
王耀捏了捏他的脸颊。“不要小看我啊，斯拉夫白熊先生。”他感觉到一双手臂箍在了他的腰上。伊万小心地抚摸着他的脊背，从脖子一直到尾椎，似乎在好奇地感受这个比他娇小不只一圈的东方人的身体。“你又是为什么不回国呢？”<br/>
“我回不去。我是被赶出来的。某种意义上和你一样吧。”王耀伸长身体，看了一会黑暗中自己在屏幕里里的倒影，将伊万拉进自己怀里。他亲了亲伊万肩膀上凸起的骨节。他不想再细说。<br/>
“小耀，我们能不能做个约定？”<br/>
“怎么，刚开始就要山盟海誓吗？”王耀调笑。伊万摇头，抱紧了王耀。“以后我想要你回家的。所以，你也要带我去你的家乡，好吗？”<br/>
王耀感觉那双大手梳理着他披散的头发，像在梳理他陈年的思绪，他有些呼吸困难。</p><p>“好。”</p><p>王耀窝在伊万怀里，嗓子里轻轻哼起歌。伊万注意听着歌词，发现王耀竟然在唱俄语。听了一会，惊喜地搂住王耀，低头问，“你唱的什么？”<br/>
王耀一副意料之中的笑容，答道，“《帆》，是偶然听一个乌克兰顾客唱的，觉得好听就让他教了教我。「蔚蓝的海面雾霭茫茫，孤独的帆儿闪着白光！……到遥远的异地它寻找什么？它把什么抛弃在故乡？……」”<br/>
王耀缠住伊万的手指。“我知道你喜欢莱蒙托夫。我猜到的。你在门口的时候，目光在几本他的诗集上逗留了很久。让我再猜猜你最喜欢哪首？《我不愿意让世人知晓》？《人的酒盏》？不，那对你来说太生硬了也太苍老了。”王耀仰头想着，随后眼睛一亮。<br/>
“我知道了。是《天空与星星》。”王耀紧张地看着伊万，就像在等待揭奖的小孩。他凭着记忆熟练地诵起诗来。<br/>
“「你有什么不幸？——人们会向我问。我之所以不幸，善良的人们，是因为星星与天空——」”王耀伸长手臂，似乎要去触那天花板之外，凌晨一点半东京天空的星辰，他的黑发如深林的薄溪般流淌到肩头腰际，“「只是星星与天空！——而我是人！……」”</p><p>王耀没有诵完，因为伊万吻住了他。</p><p>fin.(maybe)</p><p> </p><p>——————<br/>
王耀乖巧挥手，笑出一口大白牙，十几米远也差点晃瞎伊万的眼睛。伊万倒退着离开，露出一个向日葵般的微笑，冲王耀做了个“明天见”的口型。王耀兜里手机响了，闪着“死老头”仨字。他接起来。<br/>
“干嘛”。<br/>
“私自带人回家，什么后果知道吧。”电话里声音很低，带着煞气，能把胆儿小的耳膜刮个血淋淋。<br/>
“啧”。王耀咂嘴。“你说话越来越没有威慑力了，老家伙，话说在前头，你要是不行了，我可不接烂摊子。还有，以后他在的时候，你不许监视我。”王耀说着，看伊万的身影消失在拐角处后，才微微偏头朝斜后方瞥了一眼，街角几个影子抖了抖，颤颤巍巍撤进阴影里。<br/>
电话那头的人装不下去了，“嘤”了一声：“耀耀——”<br/>
“滚”。王耀勾着嘴角，愉悦地挂掉了电话。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>